Secreto, una terrible Realidad
by Nia-Naberrie
Summary: Un nuevo caso, guiara a Naru y su equipo a un antiguo hospital contando con la ayuda de dos nuevos miembros. ¿Acaso Naru soportara la realidad y permitira todo con tal de cerrar el caso? OCh,NaruXMai,etc


Ghost Hunt no me pertenece. Si me perteneciera, la edicion de la novela hubiera llegado hasta México y seguiria editandoce. Si me perteneciera, el manga no tardaria tanto en publicarse y ya tendriamos noticias de una segunda temporada del anime. ^^

**ATENCION:** este fanfic se sitúa dos meses despues de haber terminado el anime. Los prologos ocurren un año antes de que comience la historia del fanfic propiamente dicho. Asi que los prologos ocurririan antes de comenzar el anime, y despues dos meses terminado este. Contiene eventos importantes del manga y de las novelas, asi que si no han leido uno u otro encontraran detalles que no ocurren en el anime. Si les interesa leer el manga y las novelas en ingles, contactenme y les pasare los links para leerlos.

Ahora si, comencemos !!!

* * *

**-Secreto, una terrible Realidad –**

_Oscuridad, una habitación oscura, cinco velas en círculo, colocadas como las puntas de una estrella, completan e iluminan el trazado de un pentagrama en el suelo. El hechizo esta completo. El sacrificio esta en su lugar. Quienes no están elegidos están fuera. Nadie escucha nada. Los espíritus se congregan en el lugar. Es la hora, el regresara, estoy segura, nada puede salir mal, si el de verdad me ayuda, estaremos a salvo. Todos estarán a salvo… pero, a que precio._

* * *

** PROLOGO I**

El caso se ha resuelto, todo había salido bien, no entendía como es que Oliver le había dicho que no lo tomara.

Rió para si, su hermano había sido un tonto.

Era la última noche que pasaría en el centro turístico cerca del lago.

Todo el equipo estaba empacado de nuevo, la cuenta pagada. Todo. Solo una noche y mañana estaría de regreso rumbo a Londres para reunirse con su hermano y sus padres.

Seguramente querrían un reporte completo y detallado del caso.

Mientras pensaba en todo esto, el joven pelinegro se acerco al lago. La luna se reflejaba en la lisa y tranquila superficie del agua. Los arboles alrededor de la zona de las cabañas y los campamentos, se extienden creando un muro verde fantasmagórico y atemorizante durante la noche; sonríe ante esa curiosidad, creía sorprendente que las personas encontraran mas aterrador algo como la noche y los arboles, que todos aquellos seres peligrosos, propio de lo paranormal.

Dando un amplio rodeo al lugar, se encontró de pronto lejos del campamento y ahora se encontraba en un pavimentado.

Suspirando, porque nuevamente se había retirado demasiado, decidió regresar sobre sus pasos; al comenzar a caminar de regreso, un chirrido estrepitoso lo hizo voltear rápidamente.

Todo lo capto, no en cámara lenta, si no que fue capaz de verlo todo claramente gracias al susto, miedo… adrenalina.

Un coche doblo sobre la curva del pavimentado, demasiado rápido… en unos instantes él seria alcanzado, lo sabia.

El miedo le había impedido moverse o pensar en otra cosa que no fuera muerte. La vio, la mujer que conducía ni se había fijado en él, hablaba casi gritando por el celular, aunque el no escucho nada.

En el siguiente instante sintió el impacto del metal, como su cuerpo se elevaba y en un momento donde sintió un vacio absoluto, creyó que lo peor ya había pasado, sin embargo, se encontró chocando contra el cristal, el techo, la cajuela y sobre el duro suelo, hiriéndolo aún mas.

Sabia que había sangre, la olía; pero no quiso averiguar de donde provenía; el dolor comenzaba a extenderse por su cuerpo, decidió no moverse.

Escucho el auto detenerse, la puerta abrirse, un grito, la puerta de nuevo, un fuerte chirrido y… algo pesado pasando sobre él, golpeándolo… hiriéndolo.

La sorpresa le impidió reaccionar o gritar, sustituyendo todo nuevamente con dolor. Sentía a su cerebro forzando a su cuerpo dormirse. Eso significaba que se encontraba grabe, pero vivo.

Sujeto a un ultimo hilo de conciencia, sintió su cuerpo ser levantado y transportado. Lo iban a ayudar… pero, porque estaba en la cajuela?

Confuso y casi inconsciente, lucho para mantenerse despierto.

* * *

** PROLOGO II**

-¡Vooooy!

Una voz femenina grita desde el interior del edificio, tomando un gorro rojo del suelo polvoriento, se levanta para regresar y salir por la puerta rápidamente. Por un instante, una presencia llama su atención, se voltea. Pero no hay nada, el edificio esta abandonado desde hace muchos años.

"_Es solo mi imaginación" _

Piensa, mientras se lo repite a ella misma, vuelve a dirigirse a la salida y sale por la puerta. El sol brillante de invierno, glacial, sin calentar y deslumbrante la recibe.

-demonios… podrías haber ido tu misma por el

Exclama una chica de cabello castaño oscuro corto, piel morena clara y ojos castaños, ella es alta, un abrigo corto blanco cubre su uniforme escolar, luce un gorro y guantes negros de algodón. Mientras se sacude un poco de polvo de sus calcetines holgados. Voltea a ver a su acompañante mientras le entrega el gorro rojo.

Una chica media cabeza mas baja que ella. El cabello no tan oscuro como el de la primera, largo poco por debajo de los hombros, piel clara y los ojos castaños. Luce un abrigo corto negro sobre su uniforme igual que la anterior, ella en contraste lleva unos guantes y ahora un gorro rojos.

-no quería entrar, sabes bien que yo no entraría allí

Se quejo la chica, mientras se coloca su gorro y luego siguen su camino calle abajo.

-y porque yo debería de entrar?

Inquirió la primera fingiéndose ofendida, mientras la miraba con cara de "yo porque"

-porque a ti te encantaría poder entrar, ya te di una justificación para hacerlo

Asegura mientras se siente orgullosa de ella misma.

-una cosa es que quiera entrar y otra muy diferente que lo haga

Exclama la castaña contrariándola.

-si claro, mejor di que tienes miedo

Replica la otra solo para molestarla.

-yo no tengo miedo, es solo que no es recomendable meterse en un edificio que no sabes que es lo que le paso antes, pudo haber un incendio, un asesinato, lo que sea, no es bueno meterse si no sabes.

Asegura mientras le señala con un dedo acusador.

-si claro, y eso desde cuando lo sabes?

Inquirió suspicaz la otra.

-es regla de los caza fantasmas y demás sucesos paranormales!

Exclama la alta como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo.

-y dale con el tema paranormal y los fantasmas…

Suspira harta mientras roda los ojos.

-oye, que tu nunca hallas visto uno no significa que no existan!

Replica indignada.

-si claro, lo que tu digas…

Continúan mientras entre bromas y risas sobre el tema, terminan hablando de lo que sea y en nada en particular. Mientras a lo lejos a su espalda, en el antiguo edificio una extraña sombra se revela siguiendo sus pasos, para después desvanecerse.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Despues de años de no subir nada (por haber perdido la contraseña) regreso con un nuevo fanfic.

Lamentablemente, borrare mis anteriores fanfics, pues los he releido y no me agrada la forma en la que los escribi, asi que me tomare un tiempo para editarlos nuevamente y publicarlos posteriormente.

Durante este tiempo, solamente escribire dos fanfics, para poder edtar los demas, mis nuevos fanfics son este, de Ghost Hunt y uno de Star Wars.

Espero sean de su agrado y me dejen reviews ^^ su opinion es muy importante para mi.


End file.
